


BTS - RM makes up with his girlfriend following an argument

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [55]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Contains: Angst. Arguments. Tender moments. Mentions of past relationships. Several other ‘regular’ original characters are mentioned briefly here - Jeong-sun, Angel, Seo-yon (burgundy haired girl) and Ji-young (oranged haired girl).This is part of our headcanon universe and involves Namjoon and his girlfriend Ji-eun. This is set two weeks following the events of “Boat Party” where his gf gets drunk and embarrasses him in front of their friends to the point of them breaking up. The events of this fic are also briefly mentioned by Jimin in “The Play” which is set a few weeks after this fic.Find out more about our headcanon universe here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/182981155716/bts-explaining-our-headcanon-masterlist





	BTS - RM makes up with his girlfriend following an argument

Ji-eun tugged the hemline of her uncharacteristically demure sweater and shifted from foot to foot by the door until it opened moment a moment later. Jimin stood silhouetted in the hallway, surrounded by soft artificial light. The evening had started to darken outside; the sky a pattern of soft blues blending into pinks.

She recalled spending the day after the boat party sleeping off a hangover, drifting in and out of consciousness and remembering snippets of events from the evening before. The party was mostly a blur but the events which followed, in her one bedroom apartment, were a little more clear. The two girls who had accompanied her home in the back seats of the orange Kia, both with colourfully dyed hair, had raided her kitchen cupboards in search of spirits, eventually finding, at her own instructions, a half-empty bottle of vodka. The driver of the Kia, a dark haired girl who had donned a pair of rectangular spectacles in the vehicle, sat awkwardly beside her on the sofa waiting for her friends to be finished so she could drive them the remainder of the way home. A fourth girl, with bottle blonde hair, had asked if she could use the bathroom as Ji-eun attempted to down the shot. Her head thumped unpleasantly and, seconds after her visitors left, had found herself on her knees once more by the toilet, pushing up the white lid frantically as her body protested. 

“Is he in?” She asked steadily, wrapping her arms a little awkwardly across her covered chest. He hesitated for a moment before nodding silently. She wondered whether he was going to protest when she stepped closer but the moment passed as she slipped past him and into the long hallway which led to the member’s bedrooms. She walked to the end of the hall and knocked on Namjoon’s door, waiting for a reply. 

His expression was tense when he opened up and recognised the visitor. His eyes flashed coldly as they met hers and, for a moment, she thought he was going to slam the door in her face. His gaze slid from hers to the figure in the hallway behind her, watching as Jimin attached the safety lock to the front door and slipped off to his room awkwardly, his expression a little cautious, as though anticipating an outburst from the leader. Without a word, Namjoon allowed her to sidestep him into the bedroom and he closed the door behind them as she walked into the centre of the room, standing by the double bed. She glanced at him a little timidly, worlds away from the cool confidence she had shown on the doorstep in front of Jimin. 

“I went to your apartment.” She explained fumblingly. “I didn’t know if you were ignoring the doorbell.” A pause. “You didn’t reply to my texts.”

His jaw was tense and he remained silent for a moment. She wondered if he was ever going to reply when he finally spoke. “I didn’t have anything to say to you.” 

She flinched impulsively before he continued. The steeliness in his voice was unexpected; different to how she had ever seen him. 

“You humiliated me on the yacht.” 

She couldn’t meet his gaze and found herself dropping her head. “I know…” She said weakly. “I don’t know what got into me.”

“You mean besides half the country’s annual import of gin?” He sniped drily.

“I know I shouldn’t have drunk so much…I don’t usually behave like that.”

There was a long pause as Namjoon seemed to think this through. “I know you don’t…I don’t know what was bothering you so much. It couldn’t have just been the drink. You wouldn’t have said those things if there wasn’t anything else on your mind.”

She sighed slowly. “It was just a long day. And you know how things have been at work…how I’d applied to another company.”

Namjoon shook his head. “You know I would support you with the change in management if that’s what you want…I don’t know why you seem to think I wouldn’t.”

She paused for a moment. “You didn’t seem happy about it when I mentioned it to you…”

“I was just concerned. You’ve worked so hard…I wouldn’t want you to lose the chance of a promotion.” He explained calmly. 

“I know what I’m doing.” She raised her voice a little, already forgetting she was trying to apologise until a second later when the softness in Namjoon’s tone took her aback. 

“I know you do.” 

There was a long pause between them before they finally met each other’s gaze across the space. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been getting so defensive…” Ji-eun said softly. “My ex husband didn’t want me to go to Law school…I guess I still feel like I have something to prove to everyone.” She shifted uncomfortably. 

Namjoon shook his head. “I just wish you’d talk to me.” 

“I know.” She licked her lips slowly, running her tongue through the dry, cracked grooves before swallowing, moistening her throat. “I love you Namjoon.”

He remained quiet at this statement and she felt her pulse start to race uneasily. “I’m so sorry about what happened. I’d do anything to make it up to you.” Her words came out rapid, jumbled.

Namjoon shook his head slowly. “I just wonder if this is how its going to be. If every time we go out and have a drink, we end up arguing and hurting each other all over again.”

An awkward shuffling noise came from outside the bedroom door, socks against carpet, followed by the low whine of a door closing on squeaky hinges. It didn’t surprise him that one or more of the others had been listening from outside. He suspected Jimin or Taehyung but didn’t care…when he turned back to Ji-eun he saw she was crying and his chest ached with a strange mixture of pity and anger. He had never seen her like this before, her shoulders heaving with shudders as she clutched her palm to her face. He had done this to her but also, her actions two weeks before had caused him more pain than he could express.

“I’m sorry…” She repeated, wiping her face. Mascara streamed down her cheeks in long, black lines. “I can’t explain how much…I’ve never felt like this with anyone else before.” She sniffed loudly. “Please don’t leave me. I’ll do anything to make this work.” 

Despite himself, Namjoon felt his throat grow tight as he swallowed what felt like a knot. He didn’t cry, but thought he might start if the woman opposite him didn’t get herself under control soon. Her pleading tone was so unlike the confident, sassy woman he had grown to love during their months together and he realised, a little belatedly, that she had not expected him to behave so callously. She was used to being in control of the situations around her and his headstrong demeanour this evening had taken her aback. 

“Ji-eun…” He murmured, taking a step closer. “I don’t want to leave you.”

She looked up with wide, wet eyes. “You don’t?” She asked softly.

He shook his head. “I love you too.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t want to fight with you.“ He placed his hand gently on her shoulder and she trembled in reply. 

“You too…”

He cut in. “But I don’t think I can just forget everything right here and now.”

He felt her shoulders slump beneath his hand but he held her steady, reassuringly. “Can you give me some time…if we are going to make this work I don’t want to have any anger left in me.”

Ji-eun nodded. “I’ll go now…I really need this to work Namjoon…”

“I know. Me too.” He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as he walked to the bedroom door and opened it for her. Unsurprisingly, he saw Jimin’s bedroom door, across the hall, twitch as he led her out. 

“Do you need a lift home?” He asked, opening the front door. and observing it was now dark outside. 

She shook her head. “I parked across the road but thanks.”

He nodded. “I’ll text you soon.”

She paused, wondering whether he was going to kiss her goodbye. The moment passed as she walked down the front steps of the ground floor apartment and into the street. "Thank you. I’ll see you.” She waved a little awkwardly as she headed towards her car. 

***


End file.
